


Operation: Proposal (Or How Chinen is the Best Friend They Never Knew They Had)

by blinking_post



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: #KeitosHardLife, Chinen Scares Keito, Incredibly Sappy YamaYuto, M/M, Romance, possible crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/pseuds/blinking_post
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen plots to give Yamada and Yuto the romantic proposal they deserve because he's the best, even if they never realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Proposal (Or How Chinen is the Best Friend They Never Knew They Had)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [alchemicink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink) in the [chinentheplotdriver2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/chinentheplotdriver2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Established relationship prompt: Yamada wants to propose to Yuto but Chinen thinks his proposal isn't romantic enough. So he keeps sabotaging each proposal until Yamada finally gets it right. 
> 
> (Or you can switch it so that Yuto is proposing. It works either way.)

\----

 

The first thing Chinen does after Yamada casually mentions he’s going to propose to Yuto on Christmas day (less than a week away, mind you) is he excuses himself to the bathroom.  The second thing he does is he proceeds to flush all of Yamada’s contacts down the toilet.  Then he walks back out, seats himself at the table, and asks Yamada how he plans to do it while Yamada feeds him dinner.

 

As he listens it becomes clear to Chinen that he has no other choice _but_ to step in and help because Yamada has no clue what real romantic gestures entailed (and you can blame those damn shoujo mangas).  If Yamada can’t give Yuto the romantic proposal he deserves, Chinen is just going to have to lead him there.  Discreetly, of course.  Yamada is as stubborn as they come once he sets his mind on something.

 

So while they eat Chinen pretends to like the plan, compliments it even, telling him it’s good (it’s not, it’s horribly cliche) and he nods enthusiastically along with Yamada’s excitement as he lays out exactly how he is going to do it.  Chinen grins through it all because he needs to.  He needs all the information he can get if his own plan is going to succeed.

 

He sets his plan in motion the next morning before Yuto and Yamada arrives.  A casual word to Daiki and Yabu, a nonchalantly thrown out, “I wonder if JUMP should take a Christmas trip together.  Team bonding would be good,” and that’s enough to get the ball rolling.  Pretty soon everyone’s excited and throwing out their own ideas.

 

When Yuto and Yamada arrive - late - Yabu and Daiki take the opportunity to get their revenge (a little teasing) as they chide Yamada for not arriving on time and making the rest of them late.

 

“Punctuality is important,” Daiki says, throwing Yamada’s own words back at him.

 

Yamada visibly stiffens but nods and apologizes studiously, unwittingly turning the tables, making both Yabu and Daiki shift uncomfortably.  They’d both meant it as a joke and though it was obvious to everyone else, Yamada, as usual, is not very good at reading the mood.  Yuto, savior that he is when it comes to Yamada, walks up the trio and throws himself onto boyfriend, winding his arms around Yamada’s shoulders and neck.

 

“You guys just got here too, right?   The staff told me you guys walked in literally five minutes before we did!”

 

True or not (it’s not) Yabu and Daiki roll with it and they all laugh it off, Yamada punching Daiki’s arm for good measure but at least he seems more relaxed and happier now.

 

Then Daiki says, “You guys are never late.  What happened?  And why are you wearing your glasses instead?”

 

Yuto beams.  “Ryosuke couldn’t find any of his contacts!”

 

Chinen suppresses a smirk.

 

“I don’t know where they went.  They were there yesterday morning and then today they’re all gone!”

 

“It’s fine!  You can buy some later,” Yuto says.

 

“It’ll take at least two weeks,” Yamada replies immediately, and Chinen can tell this isn’t the first time they’ve had this conversation today.  Yabu and Hikaru make the smart decision to slowly back away.

 

“Ryosuke,” Yuto begins, knuckles brushing Yamada’s cheek.  “I know you don’t like them but I like it, okay?”

 

“You’re not just saying that?”

 

“My heart is thumping.  See?”  Yuto takes one of Yamada’s hands and rests it over his heart.

 

Okay, Chinen needs a moment to compose himself or he might just barf.  Seriously, these two are a talking, walking cliche.  No wonder Yamada thinks proposing on Christmas as a present was romantic.  He has half a mind to let them embarrass themselves that way.  No doubt the teasing from everyone would be endless.  But… no.  No, he can’t do that to his friends, can he?  Contrary to how it might look sometimes he cares about them so he’s going to go through with this.  He’s going to make sure they both get the proposal they deserve (and they really do deserve the best.)

 

Unaware of the mood - the obvious hearts and flower petals floating around Yuto and Yamada - Inoo strolls up to the happy couple, throwing an arm around each of their necks (tries to with Yuto, at least).  “Cancel your Christmas plans because JUMP is going on a trip!”

 

Yes!  Reliable, random Inoo-chan.  Chinen knew he could count on him.  He silently cheers when Yuto starts jumping around, excited and already throwing in his own ideas of places to go (“Hot spring!”  Yuto says.  “It has to be a hot spring, right?”).  Yamada, unsurprisingly, is upset but he wants what Yuto wants and the group trip clearly makes Yuto happy, so Yamada, unable to deny Yuto anything, doesn’t put up a fuss.

 

Phase one: Complete.

 

Phase two is surprisingly harder than he expected it to be.

 

With nine guys unwittingly helping him it should be easier than it is to make sure that Yuto and Yamada are never alone for too long.  Everyone had more or less expected to share room so as to save a bit of money.  As a couple, Yuto and Yamada rooming together had been guaranteed but being the first to arrive he had convinced the maitre d’, a very nice old lady who had warmed up to him the moment he smiled at her, to tell everyone that there was a mix-up with reservations and there were less rooms than previously thought.  (He gave her a kiss on the cheek afterwards).

 

So you would think that with all of Seven in one room where Chinen can watch them and Best next door, ready to burst in at any time, it would be too easy to have someone constantly third wheeling Yuto and Yamada, or at least keep them separately occupied enough that the next two days should pass without much incident.

 

Trust Yuto to be the one to throw a wrench into Chinen’s carefully thought out plans.  He’d lost count of how many times he had physically thrown himself at the couple as Yuto drags Yamada off to explore the woods or see if they could find the secret hot springs the inn staff had told him about or something else equally silly and mundane.  Okay, maybe his plan was more haphazardly put together than he’d previously thought.

 

To make matters worse sweet, naive, kind Keito gingerly approaches him right before dinner with a concerned wrinkle in his brow as he asks, “Chinen, can we talk?”

 

“What is it?  I don’t have time so make it quick.”

 

Hurt crosses Keito’s face and Chinen must say it softens him, even makes him feel guilty.  It’s not Keito’s fault he’s on edge so he shouldn’t be on the receiving end of Chinen’s frustrations.  He takes a deep breath to compose himself, then he opens his eyes, offers Keito a smile in apology and says, “Sorry.  What is it?”

 

“Well just- I- well- _We_.  We kind of noticed that you haven’t left Yuto and Yamada alone all day.”

 

“And?”  He legitimately has no idea where Keito is going with this.

 

Keito hesitates but with determination he powers on.  “We care about you and don’t want to see anyone get hurt.  But it’s kind of Yuto and Ryosuke forever, you know?  Like, I’m pretty sure fifty years from now they’ll still be as lovey dovey as they are now.  I don’t think you should pursue… Ryosuke?”

 

“Ryosuke?”

 

“Ah, so it’s Yuto.”

 

“You guys think I’m trying to get in between them because I like Yuto?”  He’s still so baffled.  How is this his group?  Surely they’re all smarter than this.  They have to be.

 

“Half of us thought Yuto; half of us thought Ryosuke.  We just don’t want you to get hurt!”  The last bit is said in a rush as if that would reassure him.

 

Chinen laughs because what else could he do?  This is ridiculous.  Why would anyone ever think he’d try to break them up?  Granted the clinging on to the both of them all day doesn’t help but he’s the one that got them to work through their issues in the first place.  Like hell he’d let this relationship fall apart.

 

“Keito, you guys don’t have to worry.  I’m not interested in either of them.”

 

“You’re not?”  Relief flushes Keito’s face.  “Thank God.”

 

Phase two is still in progress but Chinen isn’t worried.  One more day, and if he has to spend that day interrupting them and tagging along, he’ll do it.  He’s starting to finally enjoy himself while they sit around waiting for dinner in Best’s room because he can finally relax.  Yamada had expressedly told him that he wants the proposal to happen when it’s just the two of them so Chinen isn’t bothered when he spies Yamada’s hand toying with the ring inside his hoodie pocket.  He’s probably just mentally psyching himself up for when he actually _does_  do it.

 

But then Yamada takes said hand out of his pocket, clenched around the ring and Chinen thinks, “Oh no.  He’s going to do it right here.”  Yamada must have had second thoughts, coming to the conclusion that it’s not so bad proposing in front of JUMP.  They’re practically home away from home when they’re with each other.  Why hadn’t Chinen considered this?

 

What is he going to do?  What the hell is he going to do?  How is he going to stop this?  Desperate, he grasps the hand next to his - thank the Gods it’s Keito or else this had zero chance of working - and practically shouts out a panicked, “You guys!” to get everyone’s attention.

 

Everyone ceases their conversations and looks towards him in surprised.  “We want to tell you guys something.”  They zoom in on his and Keito’s interlocked hands.  “We’ve been dating for a while.”

 

Keito’s surprised, “What?” is covered up by Daiki’s louder, “You two?!”

 

Keito starts to protest but a jab into his ribs with an elbow and a subtle withering look shuts him up long enough to go with the ruse.  In his peripheral he sees Yamada put the ring away and breathes out a sigh of relief.

 

When everyone’s sufficiently distracted by the arrival of food, Chinen drags Keito out to explain.

 

“So we’re not dating?”  Keito asks.

 

“Of course we’re not dating!” Chinen retorts, indignant.

 

Keito sags with relief.  “I thought it was one of those situations where we were dating but I didn’t know or something!”

 

Chinen tries his hardest not to face palms and fails.  Shoujo mangas again.  People know mangas aren’t based on the real world, right?  Right?!  He explains the situation, explains what he’s trying to do for his friends, and ropes Keito into helping by saying, “You’re either with me or you’re against me.”

 

Phase two, with the help of Keito, is easily a success.

 

Still, when they’re driving back and he catches Yamada’s forlorn expression in the side view mirror he does feel a bit bad.  For a moment he thinks he should stop, just let Yamada propose whichever way he wants to try next.  Then he looks at Yuto and thinks that no, they deserve something memorable.  Something only the two of them can have so he steels his inner self and proceeds onto phase three.

 

Phase three is getting Yamada to propose at the right place at the right time.  It’s trickier than you would think.  A few days after the trip - Yuto still completely oblivious - Chinen can see that Yamada is getting desperate - he’s ready to just pop the question anywhere.  Chinen can’t have that so he sends Keito in to do some recon and intervene when necessary, mostly unannounced and at random intervals so they can gauge Yamada’s state of mind.  When Keito informs him over the phone that Yamada is considering a flash mob proposal Chinen tells him to “nip that in the bud right now, Keito.  You hear me?  Nip.  It.”

 

He has to finish his plan soon or Yamada’s contacts will arrive before he proposes and he can’t have that.  Yamada wearing glasses is a must - Yuto had said so himself.  The first issue with his plan is that because they’re an idol group, and a fairly popular one at that (okay, maybe just Yamada), how will he be able to pull it off without the public noticing?  It’d be best if there were no people, so it’d have to be later into the night when less people are wandering around.  Between midnight and two a.m. then.  How to convince those two (they’re basically an old married couple at this point) to stay out later when they’re not working?  Which leads him to his second issue: getting them there.

 

Keito, who had been listening to him intently while he rambled on, throws out a surprisingly brilliant idea when he says, “Why don’t you just tell them we want to light fireworks as a group?  Like we promised when he first formed.  Tell them to come an hour earlier than everyone else and by the time everyone arrives we can celebrate with them.”

 

Chinen is in honest to god - mouth open in an impersonation of a fish - shock because this brilliant idea came from Keito of all people.  When he gathers his wit, he essentially he throws himself at Keito and forces him into an awkward hug.  “The idea is so good I could kiss you.”

 

“Please don’t,” Keito retorts immediately, coiling away.

 

Chinen is so happy he’s not even mad at the insult.

 

Phase three falls together so beautifully it’s almost like art.

 

So, right time, right place, and Chinen is hiding in the bushes next to the swing set.  He invested so much time and emotion into this he HAS to see it through.

 

“Where is everyone?” he hears Yuto ask as the metal chains of his swing squeaks.

 

“I don’t know.  Chinen did say midnight, right?”  Yamada replies.

 

“Yep.”

 

Then silence.   _Come on_ , Chinen thinks.   _You’re alone.  Here’s your chance!_  More silence between them as Yuto’s swing continues to squeak.  God, these two.  His plan has to work or all his effort will be wasted.  Please.  Please, please, _please_.  If there’s a god up there, he’s begging here.

 

Then, “Why aren’t you swinging?” - Yuto.

 

“It’s a bit cold.” - Yamada.

 

“You’ll warm up right away once you get moving.”

 

There’s a thud, the sound of Yuto’s feet landing on solid ground, and the next thing he hears is laughter.  He peeks around the bush and sees Yuto pushing Yamada higher and higher until Yamada starts using his own legs to do it himself.  Happy, Yuto jumps back onto his own and they’re both off, in sync and opposite each other - Yamada swinging backwards while Yuto swings forwards.  There’s a moment of harmony, both grinning, and then their eyes finally meet and-

 

“Marry me.”

 

Chinen yells a triumphant “YES!” in his head as Yuto skids to a stop, feet dragging in the dirt.  “What?”

 

Yamada hops off, walks to stand a few paces in front of Yuto and then throws the ring at him, a glint of silver arcing through the distance between them before Yuto catches it in his hand, holds it between his index finger and thumb as he stares at it.

 

“Marry me,” Yamada repeats.

 

“Really?”  Even at this distance, Chinen could hear the unbridled glee in his question.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Yuto jumps off his swing and flings himself at Yamada, draping over his now fiance before pulling back and leaning down to kiss him.  These two… nope.  Not tears.  These are not tears in his eyes, okay?

 

He quietly army crawls a distance away, far enough that he’s sure he won’t be noticed before he stands.  Yuto and Yamada definitely earned having this moment to themselves, especially with all that he’d put Yamada through (even if it was for his own good).  They don’t need Chinen spying on then.  Pretty soon he’ll get to celebrate with everyone and well, that should be enough for him even if they never realize how much time and effort he put into giving them their perfect proposal.

 

But hey, what are friends for?

 

\----

 

\---- Bonus Scene 1 ----

 

The night air is cold and crisp, chilly, making him huddle in on himself as he sits on the swing, the side of his head resting on the chain as he watches Yuto use those long legs of his to defy gravity.  Back and forth, back and forth, higher and higher until it looks like he’s going to fly right off.

 

Yuto is laughing like the kid he is and a rush of warmth and affection pools in his chest until he feels like it might burst.

 

“Why aren’t you swinging?” Yuto asks him, legs reaching for the sky.

 

“It’s a bit cold,” he answers.  It’s half the truth.  Sometimes he likes to sit back to watch Yuto and marvel at the fact that he’s the one who gets to call Yuto his.

 

“You’ll warm up right away once you get moving.”

 

Without warning Yuto jumps off mid swing, high in the air, sending a spike of shock and concern through Yamada that doesn’t abate until after Yuto lands gracefully.  Faster than he can process Yuto is standing behind him, pushing him higher and higher until he gives in and uses his own legs to propel himself forward then back, forward then back.

 

When they’re both finally swinging they compete to see who can go higher, neither willing to lose.  Up and up then back, they move in tandem, the same and opposite until they have a moment where they meet in the middle, Yuto swinging back and Yamada swinging forward.  Their eyes lock and the words, “Marry me,” bubbles through his chest and out of his mouth like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

 

Yuto drags his feet in the dirt until he stops, breath catching as he asks, “What?”

 

Having lost enough momentum for it to be safe, Yamada hops off and gingerly closes the distance between them until they’re only a few paces apart.  He stands in front of Yuto, open and bare, vulnerable, as he digs his hands into his pocket, searching for the ring he’d been holding onto for weeks.  When he finds it he tosses it to Yuto, watching the silver glint in the moonlight as it arcs its way to Yuto who - with his quick reflexes - catches it mid-air.

 

“Marry me,” he repeats as Yuto, completely awed, stares at the ring between his thumb and index finger.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”  He suddenly has an armful of Yuto, the lengths of their bodies pressed together and inseparable, warm - everything he ever wanted - until Yuto pulls away to lean down and kiss him.

 

“Yeah?” He asks when the kiss is over, knowing the answer but still wanting to hear Yuto say it.

 

A warm hand on his cheek that he leans into.  Then, “Yeah.”

 

This.  Just the two of them.  It can’t be any more perfect than this.  It doesn’t matter that he didn’t get to ask on Christmas day or that his flash mob proposal idea had been logically shut down (“How are you going to do a flash mob proposal without attracting the paparazzi?") by Keito.

 

Where, when, how never really mattered.

 

What mattered was that he got to ask and was lucky enough to have Yuto say yes.

 

From the look of pure joy on Yuto’s face it seems like he thinks the same thing too.

 

\---- Bonus Scene 2 ----

 

“You’re welcome,” Chinen says as he bumps Yamada’s shoulder.

 

“What?” Yamada’s brow furrow in confusion.

 

“Oh, nothing,” he replies, light, a skip in his voice.

 

“Just now?” Hikaru asks, voice piercing through their little exchange.

 

“Yep.  We were on the swings and then our eyes met and Ryosuke said, ‘Marry me.’”

 

“This sounds familiar.  Didn’t you say something like this before?” - Daiki.

 

Yuto nods enthusiastically.  “During an interview.  They asked us where we would confess and I said in the park while we were on the swings.”

 

All eyes turned towards them.  “Ryosuke, you remembered?”

 

A beat passes while everyone waits.  “I didn’t.”

 

“Geez, you two really are perfect for each other.” - Yabu.

 

Chinen’s hand squeezes Yamada’s shoulder, and he repeats, barely contained smirk on his lips, “You’re welcome.”

 

\---- Bonus Scene 3 ----

 

“Aren’t those two too close?” Daiki asks him.

 

He shrugs.  “Hikaru is probably trying to figure out how to ask him out.”

 

“Eh?!  But aren’t you two already dating?”

 

“Me and Hikaru?”

 

“This is no time for jokes.  You and Keito!”

 

“Oh, that.  Nope.”

 

“No?”

 

“Nope.”

 

And that was that.  End of story.

 

\----

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Titling is hard *sighs*
> 
> Anyhow, I hadn't meant to write more just one story for the meme fest but then this happened. I hope you enjoyed it alchemicink ^_^. I'm good with angst but not really good with humor so, eh. It was worth a try either way. Plus, the image of Chinen flushing Yamada's contacts down the toilet amused me and I wanted to share that with everyone. 
> 
> The story is unbeta-ed so all grammar/spelling mistakes are mine. (If you are interested in beta-ing my fics let me know =D)
> 
> Final words: I probably should not have included the bonus scenes but I was strongly attached to Bonus Scene 1 because the whole fic spawned from there. The other ones were amusing and I was too fond of them to cut them out completely *fails*


End file.
